Битва экстрасенсов
by Kay Halli
Summary: Саундвэйв Soundwave пытается познать человечество... не совсем удачно. Есть слэш и смерть второстепенных персонажей и не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали! Мой первенец, так что спасибо всем, кто прочитает.


Название: Битва экстрасенсов.  
Автор: Kay Halli.  
Пейринг: Саундвэйв/OFC - своего рода; Саундвэйв/OMC - в воспоминаниях.  
Вселенная: G1.  
Предупреждение: куча отсылок к разным художественным произведениям, есть МэриСью и МартиСтю, смерть персонажа, слэш, гет - в некотором роде, немного мистики, а также - чисто авторский сленг.

Саундвэйв всегда крайне болезненно воспринимал срыв своих планов. Держать всё под контролем и всегда быть в курсе происходящего считалось нормой для разведчика-аналитика и телепата его уровня. Должное внимание и усердие по отношению к своей работе также сводили вероятность форс-мажора к нулю. Обычно сводили... по крайней мере, до пробуждения на этой Праймасом забытой планетке.  
Здесь проблемы последовали одна за другой. Начать хотя бы с того, что структура мышления, ассоциативные и логические схемы местных аборигенов постоянно заводили Саундвэйва в тупик. Он не мог проследить чёткой связи между тем, что они делали и тем, что они об этом думали. Иногда он вообще не мог понять О ЧЁМ или ЧЕМ они мыслят. Он ещё мог спрогнозировать их реакции, высчитать примерную модель поведения в любой заданной ситуации - но со временем в его расчётах переменные стали доминировать над константами. Это снижало надёжность прогнозов, следовательно, ставило под сомнение его компетентность, как аналитика.  
Саундвэйв любил стабильность и эта тенденция его совсем не радовала. Пока что ему везло. Пока. Последней каплей стал прокол Шоквэйва - блестящего учёного с многолетним стажем с лёгкостью обвели вокруг пальца два белковых недомерка, ещё даже не достигших совершеннолетия.

Надо было что-то с этим делать, в противном случае...  
Мрачно расхаживавший по своему лабораторному отсеку кассетник прекрасно знал, ЧТО тогда будет. Самый худший вариант из возможных, не считая деактивации от пушки разъярённого Повелителя, включал в себя потерю доверия рекомого Повелителя, понижение в чине и, в качестве специальной премии, ехидные лицевые пластины Старскрима, Френзи, Рамбла и прочих «сочувствующих» до конца функционирования. О возможном лидерстве над десептиконами тоже можно было забыть - ибо проколы окружающих помнят гораздо дольше, нежели их достижения.  
Впрочем, на то и существуют проблемы, чтобы самосовершенствоваться.  
Вызов был принят.

Мудрые говорят: «Книга Судеб бедна сюжетами, но богата интерпретациями.» Можно долго спорить о том, какой из сюжетов является наиболее заезженным, но нет никаких сомнений в том, что вариант типа: «Ничем не примечательный молодой человек встречает кого-то, как вариант - вляпывается во что-то, и начинается у него совсем другая жизнь - бурная и захватывающая; да и сам он становится - герой, хоть куда.» занимает далеко не последнее место в топ-рейтинге. О таких серых мышках, волей обстоятельств или при помощи охренеть каких покровителей, превратившихся в королей и амазонок, слагают легенды, пишут книги, снимают фильмы. И другие серые мышки, вдохновившись увиденным, прочитанным, услышанным, начинают ждать такой же мистической встречи или изо всех своих мышиных силёнок пытаются вляпаться в такие же передряги, дабы себя показать. Людям свойственно верить в чудо и в свою неуязвимость. И свойственно забывать о том, что для миллионов их мышастых собратьев такое поведение не приносит никаких результатов... в лучшем случае.

_Не спать! Давай, сделай умное лицо, на тебя полпотока пялится. Вспомнить бы ещё, что этому старому шевролету от меня надо..._  
- Мисс Джонс, я задал вам вопрос.  
_А повторить его слабо, для особо одарённых?! И какого я вчера в сети до ночи торчала... Бли-и-ин..._  
И всё-таки нет на свете звука слаще, чем звонок, означающий конец пары!  
- Что ж, мисс Джонс, надеюсь, вы с толком используете перемену. Группы, свободны!  
_Ещё как с толком - сбегу в кафешку... нет, в кино... не-е, лучше сразу на стройку!_  
- Рэн, у тебя и так уже за 60 часов прогулов - отчислят скоро, поимей совесть!  
_Отвяжись!.._

Изловить подходящий объект не составило особого труда. Не так давно в этом секторе аборигены строили станцию по переработке твёрдых бытовых отходов, но очередная стычка десептиконов с автоботами превратила стройплощадку в руины. Строительство было заморожено, а новую достопримечательность вскоре облюбовали альпинисты-недоучки, сектанты разного толка, ролевики, бездомные и прочие не в меру любопытные искатели приключений - идеальный типаж для исследования. Эта конкретная особь пёрла напролом, как танк, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг - Саундвэйву даже не пришлось прятаться...

_Нет ничего хуже сбывшихся желаний... Хотела приключений - ку-у-ушай, не обляпайся... Как же мне погано... Что... снова?.. нет, не надо..._  
- А-а-а!!

- Файл «Дневник 1.01». День 5986741235-й. Запись 18...  
Идея была проста, как и всё гениальное. Программное моделирование. Со стандартного белкового объекта снимались все показатели электрической деятельности мозга, как в обычном, так и в изменённом состоянии сознания. Полученные данные обрабатывались, переводились в элементарные структурные блоки, из которых в виртуальной среде сформировывалась программа-модель личности использованного объекта - «виртуальная проекция твоего цифрового «я»», так, кажется, говорилось в комедийном боевике, столь популярном у аборигенов.  
С полученной программой можно было делать всё, что угодно - задавать любые параметры, любое время, любые ограничения; получать готовый результат и, что самое главное, иметь возможность отследить процесс его формирования. Конечно, одной такой программы для чистоты прогноза явно не хватит, но... это ведь только начало, верно?  
Кассетник нахмурился, изучая зафиксированную на лабораторном столе подопытную. Да, пожалуй, в этот раз транквилизатора было многовато. Расфокусированный взгляд, спазмы конечностей, интенсивное отделение этой их пищеварительной смазки... отталкивающее зрелище. А ведь ещё не были пройдены тесты на галлюциногены и кислородное голодание.  
Впрочем, пока что считывание шло как по маслу: 45... 52... 59...

_Щас блевану..._  
63... 70... 77...  
_Почему всё кружится... плохо..._  
84... 92... error! Disconnect

Такой накладки Саундвэйв не ожидал, что послужило лишним доказательством обоснованности его опасений. Энцефалограф, равно как и прочая белковая медтехника, «позаимствованные» им во время последней атаки на очередное не угодившее Повелителю поселение аборигенов, единогласно свидетельствовали о том, что подопытная не выдержала нагрузки и ушла во временную блокировку... медикаментозную кому, если переходить на их терминологию...  
Модель получалась ущербной. Неприятно, конечно, но не фатально. Во-первых, объект всё ещё функционирует, следовательно, можно его подтолкнуть изнутри. Во-вторых, есть возможность исследовать незавершённую программу, так сказать, в тестовом режиме - пока в ней не образовался активный оборонительный алгоритм. А техника... впрочем, чего ещё ждать от аборигенов?  
- Если хочешь сделать что-то хорошо, делай это сам. - пробормотал кассетник, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле перед терминалом.  
Мягкий щелчок закреплённого кабеля.  
Погружение...

_Странное ощущение... Как будто тебя нет нигде и, одновременно, ты - повсюду... Красиво так... Интересно, это и есть рай?.. Когда так легко и тихо, что вот-вот оторвёшься от земли... и полетишь... «Братцы-живодёры, за что же вы меня?..»  
За что же ТЫ меня?!  
Я отплачу тебе той же монетой, слышишь, ты, железяка?..  
Я отплачу..._

Примитивные существа, и сознание у них примитивное. Неудивительно, что сформированная модель ментальной программы оказалась такой... «дикой», и слова-то другого не подобрать. Строгим логическим схемам Саундвэйва было неуютно в полуупорядоченном хаосе, царившем в голове подопытной. Базовых каталогов почему-то было три - причём добрая половина папок в них оказалась либо продублированной, либо пустой, либо повреждённой, а попытка расшифровать ассоциативные ряды между ними выдавала только ряд системных ошибок. Множество как работающих, так и зависших на всевозможных стадиях подпрограмм, кучи ярлыков, многие из которых никуда не вели, огромные массивы неразобранной информации, нестабильная интерактивная навигация и постоянно меняющееся графическое оформление пространства: сделаешь шаг - обернёшься - и не найдёшь следов своих. Примитивно... даже антивирусных блоков, как таковых, не наблюдается.  
Он так и не успел выяснить, какая из подпрограмм модели идентифицировала его, как агрессора. Занятый отслеживанием пути, по которому следовала его простейшая тест-команда, он не сразу ощутил, как переменилось окружающее его пространство. Казалось, просто стало чуть темнее, да на периферии закрылось несколько локаций. Лишь потом, когда пространство враз сделалось вязким, как застывающий герметик, опутало ноги, сжало шейные кабели... было уже поздно. Кассетник попытался отбить атаку, но целая связка крэк-подпрограмм, выпущенная неактивным до этого третьим каталогом, словно играючи пробила его защиту, перегрузила внутренний ментальный контур, рванулась внутрь, сметая всё на своём пути. Саундвэйв автоматически перевёл все резервы на защиту базовой программы, но захватчики ещё на полпути сменили вектор движения и ударили по, пожалуй, самой непредвиденной мишени... блоку памяти... Он не успел среагировать...

_...Это было очень давно. Можно сказать, в другой жизни. Кибертрон ещё не плавился в огне гражданской войны, великий Мегатрон был рядовым шахтёром, а он сам - внештатным корреспондентом 2-й Национальной Аяконской радиостанции. Ввиду особых свойств его конструкции руководство НАР-2 поручало ему самые специфические задания - подслушивать, выслеживать, вынюхивать, копаться в сгоревших микросхемах, взламывать персональные терминалы - фактически, искать компромат на деятелей политики и звёзд шоу-бизнеса для «горячих» выпусков светской хроники. Работа была нелёгкой - «клиенты» никогда не скупились на собственные службы безопасности, да и конкурентов было хоть отбавляй. Искать эксклюзив было тяжело, ещё тяжелее было уходить от погони, самым же трудным было - не засветиться. Рано или поздно, каждого кибер-папарацци ожидало раскрытие - и ликвидация. Впрочем, всё зависело от оснащённости, опыта и везения - а каждый мегабайт добытой информации стоил куб энергона. Саундвэйву везло... вплоть до того дня.  
Очередное задание ничем из ряда вон выходящим не было - некто Скримбласт, скандально знаменитая звезда оперной сцены, возжелал покинуть свой укреплённый особняк ради пары циклов в элитарном закрытом клубе «ХайТэк-Растр». Требовалось проникнуть на территорию клуба, попасть в VIP-зону и собрать то, что должно.  
...Уже потом, лёжа в ремонтном блоке, он восстановил произошедшее - брим за бримом...  
Всё с самого начала казалось подозрительным. Лёгкость, с которой бдительная охрана пропустила симпатичного секс-бота на закрытую территорию - тогда Саундвэйв был весьма хорош собой и не гнушался этим пользоваться («Я чип-ключ в дезинфекционной оставил, мальчики, ну не топать же мне обратно через пол-Аякона? Старший Рамблбёрст так недоволен будет... Мы сочтёмся, честно-честно!»). Слишком простой пароль - даже без форматирующего вируса в подпрограмме («Две секунды, Рэвэдж! Одно слово, ламеры!»). Пустой чёрный ход - слишком большая удача, чтобы считаться таковой.  
Он так и не понял, чем его оглушили...  
...Яркий свет больно бьёт по незащищённым окулярам. Томно-капризный голос: «Развлекитесь с ним, ребята, но не убивайте.» Гулкий, басовитый хохот в ответ. Жадные манипуляторы шарят по телу, отстёгивают броню. Белый шум туманит центральный процессор - картинка прыгает, идёт рябью - но так даже лучше, ведь он не хочет, совсем не хочет видеть того, что с ним делают. Внешний сигнальный контур еле-еле справляется с блокировкой рецепторов. «Не позволяй ему вырубиться, так ты не получишь и сотой доли того, что он может дать...» - скрипящим фальцетом, - «Погоди, дай-ка я...» Кто-то цепляет пару кабелей на магнитных захватах к вискам - оптика калибруется автоматически, против воли. Огромная насадка перезарядного кабеля прямо у губ... скрип ломающегося металла... Больно, больно, больно!!  
Замыкание...  
...Лицевая пластина восстановлению не подлежала. Во всяком случае, не на те жалкие уни-знаки, что выплатили ему при увольнении в качестве компенсации. Только-только хватило на базовую реконструкцию - простейший вокодер, воспроизводящий звуки с битрейтом не выше 40 килобит в секунду. Обожжённая оптика с почерневшей, оплавившейся наноплёнкой укрылась под дешёвеньким стеклопластиковым визором; остальная пластина - под глухой маской, ещё больше исказившей то, что отныне было его голосом. Безработного трансформера скрыла тьма, царившая на нижних уровнях Каона...  
...Уже потом, во время взятия Аякона, Саундвэйв отыскал и тех, кто изнасиловал его, и тех, кто его подставил. Его неприоритетные прошивки уже компенсировали повреждённые блоки - и те трансформеры стали первыми, на ком он испытал обновлённую систему защиты. «Крики и вопли - музыка для моих аудиодатчиков...» Этот пафосный с его точки зрения девиз пристал к нему после той демонстрации. Повелитель был доволен, прочие - напуганы, как и планировалось. Вот только собственная память так и не поддалась коррекции..._

И теперь враждебная программа выворачивала его на изнанку, заново проигрывая распакованные файлы, воссоздавая все эмоции, все ощущения того дня...  
_- Такой красавчик..._ - эхом отдавалось в аудиодатчиках, - _И чего тебе и впрямь секс-ботом не заделаться?.._  
_- По сути тот же заработок... Но куда как легче..._  
_- Сейчас сам увидишь..._ - ласковые электрические мурашки пробежали по спине, задержались у плеч, а потом мощным потоком ударили в затылок.  
_- Не дай ему вырубиться, так ты не получишь и сотой доли того, что он может дать... Погоди, дай-ка я..._  
Электрические импульсы проникали под маску, терзали незаросшие трещины на тонком металле лицевой пластины, плавили мембраны вокодера. Пространство вокруг обрело материальность, вытянулось узкими, раскалёнными щупальцами, обросло острыми шипами. Саундвэйв буквально всей поверхностью своего обнажённого сознания чувствовал их прикосновения, сначала робкие, как бы кокетливые, потом - всё более настойчивые и жёсткие.  
_- Сла-а-аденький мой... Такой тесный... ну-ну, укуси меня, если сможешь..._  
Хаотические потоки информации обрушились на него, забивая своим шумом все каналы. Он как наяву чувствовал каждый сгорающий предохранитель, каждую молекулу испаряющегося от жара энергона; ощущал, как плавятся материнские платы. Сообщения о критических ошибках выскакивали одно за одним, охлаждающие системы не справлялись. Боль, ярость, унижение, наслаждение - неожиданное, и оттого ещё более отвратительное - сменяли друг друга, как в калейдоскопе.  
- Я ОТПЛАЧУ!!  
- Перезагрузка... - слабым эхом угасающей Искры.  
Резкий рывок, болью отдающийся во всём корпусе. Отчаянно-яростное эхо: «Не уйдёшь!!»  
Вспышка.  
Отказ систем.  
Короткое замыкание.  
Сверкающий огнями «Немезис» погрузился во тьму.

У дверей отсека вспыхнули фиолетовые огни аварийного освещения. Потом зашумели основные энергогенераторы. «Немезис» постепенно оживал. Где-то этажом выше пронзительно завопил Старскрим, распекая кого-то из конструктиконов за слепоту и криворукость. Этот визг словно скальпелем прошёлся по чувствительным аудиодатчикам Саундвэйва, вернув его в онлайн. Кассетник кое-как встал с пола, лишь мельком удивившись этой своей новой дислокации, трясущейся рукой дотянулся до панели управления внутренней средой отсека и включил общий свет.  
Казалось, здесь от души оттянулась толпа оголодавших инсектиконов - пол был засыпан стеклянной крошкой, деталями, обрывками проводов. Примитивная техника аборигенов не устояла - энцефалограф и все подсоединённые к нему кабели превратились в дымящийся сгусток пластика, стекла и металла. Остро пахло палёной резиной. Дешифратор уцелел, но требовал серьёзного ремонта.  
Самое отвратительное с любой точки зрения ожидало его на приборном столе - того электрического импульса, что лишь ненадолго выкинул его в оффлайн, с лихвой хватило, чтобы поджарить подопытную до чёрной корочки. Запах и вид были соответствующими.  
Эксперимент закончился полным провалом.  
Тем не менее, отчаиваться не стоило. Общее направление было верным - просто созданная модель оказалась слишком нестабильной. Материала для дальнейших экспериментов хватало, можно было попробовать другие комбинации препаратов, да и вообще... провал, о котором никто не знает, и не провал вовсе, а так... допустимая погрешность. К тому же, алгоритм защиты, применённый этой белковой, был... оригинален, надо отдать должное. Пережить заново самое неприятное воспоминание. Не каждый додумался бы до такого...  
Терминал тихо пискнул, перезагружаясь. Саундвэйв устало потёр переносицу, осторожно, превозмогая неприятное пощёлкивание полуразорванных коленных сервоприводов, уселся в кресло. Морщась от боли, причиняемой уставшим металлом манипуляторов, вбил код доступа.  
- Файл «Дневник 1.01». День 5986741235-й. Запись 5... что за?!..  
Синий экран враз почернел. На тёмном фоне медленно, буква за буквой, проявилась ярко-зелёная фраза:  
_Привет, сладенький_  
- Перезагрузка. Перезагрузить, я сказал!  
На секунду кассетник снова ощутил призрачное ласкающее прикосновение электричества - по спине, плавно вверх к затылку, лёгким перестуком по маске, фантомной болью по трещинам. Где-то в районе потолка, а, может, и в глубинах его собственного процессора послышался хриплый шелестящий смешок:  
_- Укуси меня, если сможешь..._  
Экран погас.

«Выбить» из «великого Мегатрона» средства и материалы на новый терминал не составило особого труда. Повелитель сдался уже на пятой минуте монотонного монолога, посвящённого «неким криворуким разгильдяям», которые не могут даже бесперебойную подачу электричества на базе обеспечить, вследствие чего выходит из строя тонкая техника, и к Юникрону на рога летят ценные результаты опытов, целью своей имеющих главенство Фиолетового знака во Вселенной.  
Упомянутые «разгильдяи» угрюмо смотрели на кассетника, но оправдываться не пытались - хорошо настроенный ещё в юности блок специализированной логики, так необходимый всем кибер-папарацци, исправно делал своё дело. Никто ничего не заподозрил.  
...Старый терминал Саундвэйв лично отбуксировал в подсобку при лаборатории. Конечно, следовало бы взорвать его. Его и взбесившуюся программу, которая теперь обитала в нём. Точнее, не программу даже, а вирус. Одержимый персонифицированный вирус, не задумывающийся над мотивами, не считающийся со средствами и последствиями своих действий - разрушительная сила в опытных руках. Всего-то и требовалось слегка его доработать...  
Вот только кассетник никак не мог заставить себя это сделать. Чего-то ему постоянно не хватало.  
Кажется, привычного ощущения полного контроля над ситуацией.

Danger/ Reboot...  
Security system failed/  
error!/  
Error!/  
_- Сла-а-аденький... Я отплачу..._  
End.


End file.
